


Halloween Dance

by fangirl_with_many_fandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_with_many_fandoms/pseuds/fangirl_with_many_fandoms
Summary: What happens when a certain black cat asks his lady to a school dance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. I originally posted it on Tumblr and I decided to post it here.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Halloween was just around the corner, which kind of explained the unnaturally high amount of horror themed Akumas that Ladybug and Chat Noir had to fight and cleanse. 

After defeating a haunted house employee, who had been Akumatized after getting pissed of at a complaining customer, Ladybug and Chat Noir met up on a rooftop not too far away from the location where they had fought the battle.

Over the past couple of months they had grown closer together. They hung out sometimes, in their costumes, of course, after their patrols at night. Their banter became less formal and professional, and more friendly and personal. Their identities were still a secret, but they still swapped other personal details like how Marinette sewed and how Adrien's father is famous. Other little quirky details were shared, too. Like how Marinette likes go to sleep after having hot peppermint tea and a cookie (or two), or how Adrien loves homemade goodies, but, sadly, never gets them. That detail led to sweet Marinette bringing him some from the bakery every Sunday, when they met up for patrol.

They were tired from the fight, and their Miraculous beeped insistently, but Chat wanted to find out one more thing about his Lady. They were standing, tense. Ladybug wanted to go home and collapse onto her bed, but she could tell that he wanted to ask her something.

"Go on, Kitty Cat. Ask me what you want to know." She said, startling him.  
"Alright, My Lady," he started, "So, I have two questions for you."  
"Okay. Shoot." She said, "And be quick."  
"What school do you go to?" He spoke quickly, the words rushing out. She almost couldn't understand him. He continued, "I know you don't want to go that personal, but this is important to me." His eyes widened and he seriously looked like a kitty with big, begging eyes.

"Kitty," she paused, her stern wall melting under his pleading gaze. Her voice was soft, "Okay. I will tell you." She took a deep breath, "I go to Dupont(?) College." Her gaze had dropped to the roof below he, but when she heard his sharp intake of breath, she looked up to meet his bright green gaze.  
"I GO THERE, TOO!" He bellowed, his eyes shined with glee. After his exclamation, they fell silent, puzzling over the new information. Their Miraculous beeped again, prompting Marinette to speak.  
"You said you had another question." She told him.  
"Oh yeah." He breathed in, and out. "Ladybug, will you go to the school's Halloween Dance with me?"

Too many emotions were running rampant through her head. Shock was very prominent. But happiness was there, too. This was all kind of exciting. But if she said yes, they would know the other's identity, but if she agreed, this could be amazing. She would have a date to the dance! She'd have a reason to design a gorgeous dress for herself.

Another beep sounded from their Miraculous, prompting her to decide. "Yes." She almost whispered. His eyes lit up in utter joy and he cheered. His childlike reaction made her smile.

"Alright, Kitty. I gotta bounce. We'll discuss the other details tomorrow. Our usual spot." She waved and jumped off the building, her yo-yo already thrown out to swing her away safely. Chat was still staring at her, watching her leave. Then, he climbed down the side of the building before his Miraculous released. Plagg grumbled about him taking too much time, but Adrien promised him some extra Camembert when they got home, which successfully shut him up. Then, he set off on the long walk home in the chilly Parisian night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's short.

Marinett's Miraculous practically gave out right as she slipped through the trapdoor to her room, causing her to fall flat on her face. Thankfully, her bed was there to cushion her. Tikki was extremely tired and Marinette felt really bad that she had exhausted her, so she ran down to the bakery, snagging cookies for them both, and running to heat up some peppermint tea.

When Marinette got back upstairs, she realized that she had to talk to someone about what had happened with Chat, too much was pent up inside of her from it. She couldn't tell Alya, she had a feeling that if she told her that she was Ladybug and she had agreed to go to a dance with Chat Noir, wouldn't fly by her very well, and Alya was most likely already asleep. Unless she was finishing a post for the Ladyblog, but Marinette couldn't tell her anyway. Tikki was probably the best option at this point, hopefully after a few cookies she'd have enough energy to talk.

Marinette slipped a few of the fresh cookies to the little red Kwami. "Tikki, what do I do?" she asked as they settled down with their midnight snacks.

After a couple of bites of a chocolate cookie, which happened to be her favorite, the miniature ladybug spoke, "Well... Don't you want to go?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
Tikki cut her off, "If you want to go, you should go."  
"But what about..."  
Tikki cut her off again, "Marinette, if you want to go, just go. It'll be an adventure you haven't been able to experience yet." The little Kwami had over 5,000 years of wisdom, which prompted Marinette to not argue and just go to the dance. She decided that she wasn't going to cancel. She was going to go to the Halloween Dance with Chat Noir. No, not Chat, she corrected herself. She'd be going with the boy under the mask. 

She buried her face into her pillow and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding Chloe being #shot down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt amazing when writing this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #StopChloe2k16

School the next day was a complete nightmare. The dance was this Saturday, and it was Thursday. A very certain blonde she-devil seemed very keen on getting Adrien to ask her to go with him. With he told her that he already had a date, she tried to convince him that he didn't. She failed despite her pathetic efforts. Nothing could erase his Lady from his mind. 

He finally was fed up with the persistent badgering. He was going with his Lady! And that was Final! But he couldn't tell Chloe exactly that her was going with Ladybug, so instead he said, "Look, Chloe. I'm no going to ask you. I'm not going to go with you. I already have a date, and nothing you do is going to change that!" She was shocked. He had never even gotten a little bit angry at her before, even though he had plenty of reason to, not that she would ever admit that to herself.

Nino had been watching their interaction like it was his favorite Soap Opera on TV. When Chloe ran off, dragging Sabrina behind her, she was wailing and beginning a very unpleasant tantrum. He lightly punched his friend in the shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd finally stand up to that beast with prada," he joked, but then his eyes clouded with a strange look. "Wait! You said that you had a date. Who is she? Why do I, your best friend, not know about this?" Nino was staring expectantly at his now bright red friend.

"I'm not telling you." Adrien stuttered out. He didn't feel great about lying to his most trusted companion, well, besides Ladybug. He tried to draw upon Chat Noir's charisma. "It's a secret." He made a show of locking his lips and throwing the key away over his shoulder. Then, he winked. Nino wasn't put off by his "performance" at all. He just kept trying to press his, usually open book, friend for information. But no matter what Nino said, Adrien didn't budge. The only thing that he said was, "You'll find out Saturday night." He then walked off, most likely to his next class, leaving Nino in the dust with only confusion for company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More LadyNoir!  
> And Ladybug, Your Marinette is Showing.

Ladybug was late for the meeting that she and Chat had planned to discuss the dance. He was waiting on top of heir usual rooftop, which happened to only be a couple blocks from her family's bakery, but Chat was totally oblivious of that tiny tidbit.

Even though Ladybug wasn't late often, Chat wasn't nervous... yet. Ladybug hadn't ever stood him up, but there was a first for everything.

He needn't have even thought about worrying, though. Ladybug appeared a couple minutes later. She was running and yelling, "SORRY! I'M SORRY! I TOTALLY LOST TRACK OF TIME!" As she got withing a closer distance, Chat noticed that her cheeks were tinged pink, either from exertion or embarrassment. She also had, clutched in her small left fist, a sketch pad. Her right hand was busy reattaching her yo-yo to her hip.

"I was working on this." She said when she reached him, waving the papers in his face.  
"That's great, my Lady, but... uh... What is it?" Chat asked, clearly interested.  
"Oh... Uh..." She stammered. Her faced turned a shade darker than her suit. "They're designs for our costumes, for the dance." She looked down at her feet, and uncertainty that wasn't usually associated with Ladybug was evident in her voice.

It suddenly occurred to him that she must have been embarrassed. But since when did Ladybug get embarrassed? Especially in front of him. She usually seemed so -carefree- around him. This was an entirely new side of Ladybug that he was granted access to.

Chat reached forward and lifted her chin with two clawed fingers. "Can I see them?" He asked her kindly. She nodded and shyly opened the sketch pad. She showed him the one she designed for him first, while saying. "I'm sorry if it is weird, but I thought we could, you know, dress up as ourselves. That way we could find each other easier." He nodded, admiring his outfit. It was indeed a stunning representation of Chat Noir. There were black pants, leather boots, a black shirt, a leather biker jacket, a belt tail, clawed glove, and, of course, little black ears o go on his head. To top it all off, there was a vibrant green bow tie, because it was a dance, and he needed to be dressed up nice, as well as in a costume.

Te entire costume was obviously Chat Noir, but the edits that were shown on the design was really tasteful and unique. It gave off its own air of himself. It seriously seemed as if the ideas that went into the costume encompassed his very being, both sides of the mask, Adrien and Chat.

When he looked back at the bright blue eyes of his Lady, he was nodding appreciatively. "I love it."

Ladybug looked like she had just released a breath she had been holding for the entire interaction. The beginnings of a smile were tracing her features. Then, her shoulders slumped. "Oh no. I just thought of this, I don't even know if you have a way to get it made. Do you?" Her eyes showed that she didn't actually think that there was a chance, but she still had to ask.

He nodded, reassuring her. "There is no problem. I will get it made in time." He knew that he could get one of his father's contacts to sew it for him. "Bu, before we leave, I want to see yours, my Lady."

She blushed the deep red again as she flipped the page. The design for her dress was downright breathtaking. It had an elegant, but simple red top, but from the waist down, it was a billowing red skirt with black polka dots on it. A little black cardigan was to be slung over her shoulders. It would go to her waist, and the sleeves went to her elbows. He had been admiring the entire outfit with the practiced eye of a fashion designer's son. Her dress was completed with black tights and red heels that only rose a couple inches. It was accessorized by a purse that looked like her yo-yo.

Ladybug broke the silence. "Do you like them?" she asked.  
"Yes, I do. They are beyond beautiful. You have a talent, my Lady, because they are paws-itively purr-fect." He winked. Then, he pulled her knuckles to his lips and kissed her hand. She didn't pull away, which was surprising due to the cat puns that he had just cracked.

"Alright, Chat." she said finally. "This is yours." She ripped his design out of the sketchbook and handed it to him.

He took it and asked, "Where should we meet on Saturday?"

Ladybug thought for a minute, pondering all of the possible locations that they could meet. "How about by the way to the steps on the left?" she suggested. She was thinking about where she and Alya stood many times before, trying to work up the courage to talk to Adrien, but it'd be a perfectly secret place for her and Chat to meet.

"Right at the entrance?" Chat clarified, making sure he knew exactly where it was. Ladybug nodded  
"Okay. I'll see you there. Until then, my Lady."  
"See ya, Kitty Cat." She dove off the building, and he took off running in the other direction, both eager to get home and start working on their costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the theme of the dance is basically a costume dance. But it is still a dance, so their costumes still need to be nice... Yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, at school, Alya confronted Marinette about the dance. "Hey, Girl! So, what are your plans for tomorrow? Staying home and watching Chick-Flicks?" She was joking, of course, but there was a hint of sincere concern in her voice. Alya, always the mom friend.

Marinette feigned hurt. "I'll have you know that I have a date tomorrow. I am going to the dance." She could see the redhead about to ask her about it, "Nope. I'm not telling you who it is. You'll find out tomorrow night."  
"But..." Alya started.  
"Nope. End of conversation." Marinette broke into a fit of giggles when she saw the look of utter disbelief on her friend's face.

Marinette hooked her arm around Alya's and they walked off to their next class. The grin that split Marinette's face didn't fade... until she heard the teacher say that they had homework.

*Time Skip*

Marinette was a flurry of fabric, needles, sugar, and caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine. She was working overtime in order to complete her dress before the dance.

She had bought the tights and the shoes, but everything else had to be made by hand to make it absolutely perfect. The skirt part was done, but she still had to complete the top and the cardigan. Those would be pretty simple. She expected to be done with those two pieces within an hour. The only thing she worried over was the "yo-yo" handbag, that was certainly a daunting task, but she was positive that she would be able to complete the entire ensemble before midnight.

Adrien wasn't sure what was going through the seamstress's head as she helped him create his costume for the dance.

When he had gotten home from school, he had gone to see Nathatlie. He had asked her which one of his father's colleagues could sew an outfit in one night. She had directed him to this woman who could supposedly "create anything." So, he went to her little shop with his design. She had looked amazed at the detailed design of his costume.

"Are you sure that you want this?" She had asked.   
"Yes. And I want it to be an exact replica of that picture." Adrien responded, trying to be as polite as possible, despite his anxiousness to get it done.

And so she got to work. She was definitely slower that he had expected, but eventually, at 2 in the morning, Adrien walked out of that store with a perfect recreation of the design that Ladybug had given him.

Both teens looked at their finished costumes with pride. Then, they both fell on their beds for some well deserved sleep before the big dance, even if it was later that they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I had these children procrastinate doing their stuff, until like right before the dance... Oops.  
> ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was woken the next morning by her phone ringing and buzzing on the table next to her. It was Alya. She was calling to say that she was going to be at the bakery in 5 minutes. She said that she was going to come help Marinette get all ready for the dance. Her parting words were, "Mari, if you are not out of bed by the time I get there, I will physically drag you out of bed and splash cold water in your face." She was teasing, obviously, but she really wanted Marinette to already be out of bed.

Alya was indeed true to her word, 5 minutes after Marinette pressed 'end' on her phone, the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs and opened the door. Alya was there. She was carrying her costume in a black bag and some makeup in a blue box with a handle on it. She was still in her pajamas, like Marinette. It was only noon, but they had so much to do to get ready that they weren't sure if they would be ready in time.

When Alya saw Marinette's Ladybug dress, she almost fainted. "OH MY GOSH, GIRL!!!" She exclaimed, "THIS IS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!!!" Alya stood staring at the gown, studying it. A suspicious look crossed her face, "Hold up a sec, Mari. If you're wearing this," She gestured at the dress, "What is your man wearing?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Marinette singsonged. Alya pouted and Marinette laughed. "Come on. Let's get ready. We have to look stunning tonight."

Alya's dress had, in fact, been made by Marinette. Alya and her date had already coordinated a couple of weeks ago, rather than a couple of days, like Marinette and Chat did. Alya told Marinette that her and her partner's theme was a DJ, so Marinette, being the sweet friend she was, made a dress that had jagged and colorful layers, a few music notes, and lent the redhead a pair of headphones to wear around her neck, like a DJ when they weren't working.

Alya's makeup was, in a sense, loud. It said, "Look at me! I'm too fabulous for you." In other words, her whole costume had turned out amazing. She had never straight up told Marinette who she was going with, but how hard was it to guess. A DJ? That was pretty obvious. It had to be the one and only Nino.

After Alya was dressed, she turned to Marinette, "Your turn, Girl," she said. Marinette obeyed the orders that Alya gave her, and slipped into her freshly made dress. She even allowed Alya to do her makeup, although her pushy best friend would have done it anyway, without her permission. When Alya finished with the dramatic smokey eyes on the petite face, Marinette looked fierce instead of her usual soft, adorable self. At the end of their efforts, on a whim, Marinette curled her blue black hair. It wasn't her usual pigtails, but it was a dance, so she wanted to be a little different, as if her dress wasn't special enough, but she still wanted to do something else special, to impress her cat boy. Not that she would admit that aloud.

Once both girls were fully ready, it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. That left a couple of hours until the dance. They posed for their pre-dance selfie, Alya's idea, and ran (carefully walked) down to the bakery for a snack, Marinette's idea.

They talked like teenage girls do with their besties. They talked about school, boys, gossip, mostly about Chloe's rejection from Adrien. They both agreed that it felt like sweet revenge, even if Marinette wasn't the one to be going with him.

At 6:30, a car pulled up, Alya's ride, or princess carriage, as Marinette called it. The boy that hopped out of the driver's seat was indeed Nino. He was dressed like his normal DJ self, except quite a bit nicer. Alya gave Marinette a goodbye hug, promising to see her at the dance, and then held Nino's hand on the way back to the car. They had both offered to let her ride with them, but she didn't want to bother those adorable lovebugs. ;)

Marinette waved goodbye, and then, turned back to face her house. "Do I want to walk, or have my parents drop me off?" She had asked herself while walking back into the bakery. Yep, she was walking. It was only a block away, so it wouldn't be too bad, not to mention, she was in great shape from running around Paris's rooftops at night.

As she was leaving her house, she had a sudden urge. It wasn't Sunday, but it was close enough. She grabbed a brown paper bag and stuffed it with some chocolate chip cookies. She swung the door open, yelled, "Goodbye!" to her parents, and started walking towards the school. She opened her new yo-yo purse that hung on her shoulder, and shoved the paper bag full of Chat's cookies into the small space. Then, she just focused on not tripping over anything on the way, while she tried to calm her nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! The dance approaches!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The dance was technically supposed to start at 7:00 pm, but mostly everyone had picked up their dates half an hour early, and were already there by the time Marinette had reached the school. Her date couldn't exactly pick her up, but she was still early. She had ended up arriving at a quarter to 7. She walked over to the spot by the wall that she and Chat had agreed to meet.

She guessed that Chat had probably planned to get there right as the dance was starting, so she just sat on the wall to wait. She heard a car pull up behind her, probably dropping off some kids who were just arriving. She didn't turn around. She just watched her feet as she kicked her short legs back and forth, her heels lightly tapping the bricks under her.

The car drove off, leaving a silent courtyard behind. She assumed that whoever had been dropped off had gone inside, until she heard a soft voice behind her. "My Lady?"

She started, and slid off of the wall, being careful not to snag her dress on the harsh stones. Marinette kept her eyes fixated at the ground, her head down. She wasn't quite ready to look up and exchange identities just yet. She saw two black leather boots walking towards her.

"Chat, you're here." She said lamely. "I thought you would be here later."  
"The thought of meeting my Lady face to face made me eager." he said, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. She let him, but she closed her eyes, not wanting to look yet.

Chat gasped. "Mari-Marinette?!?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. Are you disappointed?"

"No! Definitely not! I'm so happy it is you!" He sounded as though he might have been jumping for joy. "I didn't think my luck was this good. This is too good to be true. This is paws-itively amazing!" He had to make a cat pun. "Don't you want to know who your dashing date for the night is?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She decided that she wanted to look now, especially from the positive reaction he had given once he found out who she was. She slowly raised her eyes. She looked at the boots he was wearing, then up to his gloved hands that were still holding hers, then up to his neck, then, finally, she looked up into the glowing green eyes of Adrien Agreste. She started to hyperventilate. Chat Noir was Adrien, Adrien the really popular model, and her insanely huge crush? Adrien's face looked concerned as he peered down at Marinette's flushed one.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" he asked. She shook her head, then nodded, and then shrugged.

When she could find her voice, she said, "How could Chat Noir be Adrien Agreste, the boy who I have had an extreme crush on for a while. Chat Noir tried to love me, but I refused him, so that means I was refusing Adrien! For Adrien!" She had started rocking back and forth on her heels towards the end of her rant.

Adrien watched her quietly. Her strange behavior during their meeting in their citizen forms now made sense, for she had just admitted to the crush she had apparently been harboring for a long time. He didn't think she realized that she had just told him about it, but he didn't want to bring it up.

When he realized that she was done talking he said, "Well, just because you refused me in the past, doesn't mean you can't take me now." He held out his elbow for her to grab on to. "Shall we, my Lady?"

She was still in shock, but it was fading. She nodded and let him lead her up the steps.

Right before they entered the doors, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you. Marinette and Ladybug.

Surprise crossed her face before she looked up at him. She stood up on her tiptoes to whisper, "And I love you. Chat Noir and Adrien." Then he closed the distance between their lips.

They parted, and they walked into the dance that evidently started without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear while typing this, I got a cavity. That's how sickly sweet it was.
> 
> Somebody stop me! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking a while to get this chapter up!

Adrien escorted Marinette into the dance. Their arms were linked, and they were holding hands. When they entered, they were assaulted by a blonde mass of fury.

"Are you kidding me?!? Adrien, you didn't take me to the dance because of MARINETTE!!!" Chloe was screaming at them. She turned to Marinette, "And You! How dare you take my Adrikins away from me?!?"

Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him. "Chloe, go away. I am here with Marinette, and her only. Not you. Goodnight." And with that they kept walking, leaving Chloe in astonished silence.

Marinette spotted Alya as soon as she and Adrien walked into the actual dance, because her dress seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Also, her dress was Marinette's design, so that must have helped.

Alya, however, was focused on the DJ, her date. Nino had been hired by the school to DJ at the dance, but he could still attend as a student with a date. That had definitely made Alya happy. Nino's attention was centered on the sound booth. He was messing with the different discs on the turntable. The song switched to a much slower one and he perked up. He practically leaped down to the floor and caught Alya up in his arms. It was pretty romantic, which was not an adjective that Marinette associated with Nino on a daily basis. She felt a hand on her lower back, ushering her towards the spot where Alya and Nino were swaying back and forth, arms wrapped around each other, hers around his neck and his around her waist.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and spun her into his arms. They started waltzing with the grace of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Time had no meaning. The two teens got lost staring into each others' eyes.

At some point, they had stopped moving entirely. They just looked at each other. They both jumped when a red haired, brightly colored body rammed into Marinette.

"MARINETTE!!!" Alya screamed at her. "OH MY..." What ever she was going to say was lost as Nino changed the music to an upbeat number and cranked the volume. He soon appeared at her side, trying to say something over his own music, but failed. Then, he grabbed Alya's hand and marched towards the main entrance, gesturing for Marinette and Adrien to follow.

When they were all outside, Nino tried to speak again, but Adrien spoke first, "Nino, buddy, aren't you supposed to be manning the DJ booth?"

Nino answered with a question of his own, "Aren't I supposed to be my bud's wingman? And no, Ir's on a track that will last for like twenty minutes."

Adrien blushed, dropped Marinette's hand, and looked at the floor. "You are, Nino, but... but..." He couldn't find the right explanation.

Marinette grabbed his hand and said, "We didn't tell either of you because we wanted to keep it a secret. We wanted it to be a surprise for you."  
"Make that all of us." Adrien mumbled, so only Marinette could heare.  
"Hush, Kitty." Marinette shushed him.

Alya elbowed Nino. "Alright, we'll drop it this time, only. Won't we, Nino?"  
He nodded. "Yeah, man. No worries, dude."

Only then did Alya notice that Adrien was dressed like Chat Noir. "Marinette?!? Uh... What?!?" She stuttered, gesturing to his costume. "Was that your idea?"

Marinette nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But I thought you didn't think that they would be a couple. Only 'Strictly Buisiness!'" Alya was looking at her with total shock emanating from all of her being.

Adrien looked down at Marinette with a fake expression of hurt on his face.

"Don't worry, Kitty. That was before." She winked at him.

Alya balked. Then, she smiled. Her little Marinette had grown up. She didn't miss the silent conversation that had passed between the two blushing teens in front of her, but she chose to ignore it. She let Marinette keep some of her secrets between her and her blushing green-eyed companion. 

Nino said something about needing to get back to the songs. Alya told him that she'd be there in a minute. He shrugged and left.

Alya looked very carefully at the two in front of her. Very, very carefully. Something seemed familiar. 

"Hey, could you two fist bump for me?" She asked. "And say 'Pound It!'?"

The two stared at her. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Please." Alya begged. "You two are so cute! I want to get a Ladybug and Chat Noir moment from you, 'cause, you know, you are dressed like them."

Adrien shrugged. "Alright."

Marinette turned to him and held out her fist. Adrien met it with his.

"Pound It!"

This simple act brought back so many memories. Not just for the couple, but Alya, too. She had filmed her two favorite superheroes do that exact same motion over and over again. She would recognize the air that Ladybug and Chat Noir had when they fist bumped after defeating the Akuma, anywhere.

Alya gasped. Not a small one, one that sounded like she was dying. She might as well have been. It felt like she had been hit in the chest with a brick. She backed up, but stumbled. Adrien leaped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my..." She was too overcome to finish the sentence. How could she have missed all the signs? It seemed blatantly obvious now.

Nino had come back to the trio. "Alya, are you okay? What happened?"

Alya frantically pointed to the two heroes. "They... They..."

Marinette started to panic, now. This was no joke.

Alya saw the panic on Marinette's face. And she paused. "Is this okay?" She asked her friend. Marinette slowly nodded. 

"We trust you both, so I don't see why not" Adrien put in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" Nino shouted.

"Oh nothing." Adrien said. "We're only debating whether or not to tell you that Marinette and I are Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Oh that's it. Okay." Nino said, then paused. What Adrien had said had sunk in. "Wait! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?"

"Yeah. Why would we joke about that?" Marinette said.

"Well," Nino said, "I guess it makes a lot more sense than Alya's 'Chloe is Ladybug' theory."

Alya punched him in the shoulder playfully. He was only teasing, but she still felt kind of ashamed of the bogus theory she had created, the very one that ended up getting her Akumatized.

Nino reached over and grabbed Alya's hand. "Alright, I'm sorry for that blow." He pulled her into a quick hug, then released her, but kept a firm grip on her hand. "So, what do we do now?" He asked the other three.

"I dunno." Marinette, Ladybug, said. "Go back inside, dance, then head back to the bakery for dessert?" She suggested, unsure.

"Sounds great, my Lady." Adrien, Chat, said with a wink.

A chorus of affirmation rose from the small group as they walked back inside. They acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but now four people had the same secret to bear, instead of just two.

At the end of the dance, four teens walked, arm in arm, down to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for a midnight snack. Just hanging out. Even though two of them happened to be the saviors of Paris, they hadn't changed at all. The little, black-haired, blue-eyed seamstress was still the dork they loved, she just wasn't shy around Adrien anymore. The blonde-haired, green-eyed model was still the funny, shy boy, but he wasn't in the shell that his father had put him in.

In other words, they were amazing. And they lived happily ever after, until, they found out there was an Akuma running rampant around Paris. Two figures, one clad in red the other in black, took off of the rooftop of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Duty calls, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this. And yes, this was a double (triple?) reveal. Bye for now!


End file.
